


While the Iron is Hot

by BiteMeTechie (The_Injustice_Trinity)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Domestic smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Quickies, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Topping from the Bottom, is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Injustice_Trinity/pseuds/BiteMeTechie
Summary: Alone time in Arkham is scarce.





	While the Iron is Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Free For All Fic For All--or FFAFFA for short--over on tumblr, specifically the 2014 round. I somehow never actually posted this one anywhere? Anyway, shhh, just pretend it hasn’t taken me five years to get back to uploading these.
> 
>  **Prompt** : Riddler/Scarecrow in Arkham, mature (R-rated)

The Arkham laundry room is musty. Not dirty, just musty. The smell of old covered over with powdered detergent. Soiled linens everywhere. A washing machine sways as its tumbler spins. Up against it, two shadows move. They melt into each other, then break away, breathing heavily. Eager hands slither over hot flesh, tracing the ridges of muscles under their gray uniforms. Nails scratch. Teeth scrape. Mouths meet in fast and furious kisses that ignite and burn away any lingering reluctance.

They have ten minutes. Just ten. The guard sneaked away for a smoke break. They have to make the most of this. They don't trade words, just fevered touches, both well aware that time is short and they won't have another chance for awhile.

Jonathan's fingers bury themselves in Edward's hair, twisting and pulling savagely, his other hand dipping down to stroke his erection through the rough fabric of his pants. Edward nips at Jonathan's lip with his teeth, drawing a few droplets of blood. Jonathan groans appreciatively, tongue snaking out to wipe it away. Their breathing is ragged, the air between them humid from their desperate open-mouthed kisses.

They claw at each other here in the semi-dark of the laundry room, grasping for a closeness they're too often denied. His head thrown back, Edward's hands fist in the fabric of Jonathan's shirt. An electric jolt runs through him when teeth meet the flesh of his throat, leaving angry little red marks that will have to be covered later. He feels it all the way down his spine, nerve endings coming alive one after the other, like dominoes toppling in a neat little line. The pleasure is so intense it almost hurts.

Roughly, Jonathan grips the hair in his hand more firmly, pulling Edward to him for a searing kiss. Everything is white hot. Frenzied. Tongues mingling. Hands exploring. The world is blotted out. One of them growls, but neither is sure which it is.

Edward drops to his knees. Fabric is all but ripped away. He doesn't tease, doesn't go slow. There's no room for gentleness or subtlety here. This is lust. Pure. Simple. Brutal. Beautiful.

Jonathan's knees buckle. He nearly cries out. Raking his fingernails over Edward's scalp, his hips move in a steady rhythm, thrusts growing more forceful. If their time were their own, he would revel in an hour of this, fighting back against the desire clouding his mind until he no longer could. After all, Jonathan Crane is stubborn refusal to yield personified. It is a trait that extends to everything he does, even here. He is not a man easily undone.

Undoubtedly, that's why the Riddler wants him: he's a  _challenge_.

Edward moans. Jonathan feels it more than he hears it, the vibrations sending delicious little shivers all over. His resolve is in serious danger of shattering. He's panting as quietly as he can, little murmurs of  _God_  and  _Yes_  slipping from his lips in between gasps. He's…

So…

Close…

The guard returns two minutes later. Finds the Riddler and the Scarecrow folding sheets, as casual as you please. They're both a little flushed, but the laundry room is hot and humid in the summertime. He thinks nothing of it.

When their work is finished, they return to their separate cells to count down the days until the next laundry room assignment. In the meantime, the rest of the work schedule will keep them busy.

After all, tomorrow is kitchen duty with Harley and Ivy…


End file.
